To The Tune Of
by StarrySea
Summary: A collection of song fics. Various artists. Multiple pairings. formerly titled PJO Song Fiction
1. come in with the rain

**a/n: I don't own lyrics. Those belong to the amazing Taylor swift. **

**Yes I edited this, its a lot the same and a lot different. And I added last kiss so I had to change the title! **

Come in With The Rain

**I could go back to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore.**

Every memory hurts. Every memory of _us._ From the very first time I saw him, the person who could finally let me out of camp and into the real world, A Hero. To our quests, the labyrinth, the sea of monsters. to our underwater kiss in the summer, to yesterday.

I don't want to forget but it hurts to remember.

**And I know all the steps up to your door but I don't wanna go there anymore**

I've spent my fair share of time in cabin 3. I can walk the central green blind.

I can't go back.

The salt water and the smell of sea air reminds me of him. I don't want to leave but it hurts to go back.

**Talk to the wind. Talk to the sky. Talk to the man with the reasons why, and let me know what you find.**

I've screamed at the goddess that took him from me. I've prayed and prayed that he would return. Chiron and Jason are the only ones who know anything about where he is, and they won't tell me. They won't tell me anything at all.

**And I, I've got you down I know you by heart but** **you don't even know where I start.**

I remember the best and worst moments that we ever had, life and death. I know everything about Percy. But he doesn't even remember _me._ He doesn't remember _us._

**Talk to yourself. Talk to the tears. Talk to the man who put you here. Don't wait for the sky to clear.**

At some point I must have stopped crying**, **and started working to get him back. I have to.

**Just know I'm right here hopin' that you'll come in with the rain.**

I won't stop thinking about him. I won't stop hoping for him to come home. To cross the hill like new recruit. We've beat the

odds before. We can beat them again.

**A/N: yay you made it thru! Please review! And tell me what you though of the edit. I want to know if im the only crazed person who though that this song applied to the books. Or if you have any suggestions on what I should do next. Well review! Thanks!**


	2. Last Kiss

**a/n: I do not own lyrics. But I do love taylor swift! **** review!**

_Last Kiss_

_I still remember the look on your face, been through the darkness at 1:58. The words that you whispered for just us to know, you told me you loved me, so why did you go, away? Go away?_

Sitting around the campfire for what we never knew would be the last time for a very long time. The light of the enchanted flames washed over the faces of the campers. There were almost more of us here this winter than there had been in the summer. After an all too short sing along we were sent to our cabins for early winter lights out. He laced his fingers through mine and we walked across the courtyard. The last stragglers in the dark, he stopped on the porch in front of the Athena cabin.

"Well," he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I've missed you seaweed brain." and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you." I looked him in the eye and stated it as fact.

"Good night. I can't wait to beat you in capture the flag tomorrow."

"Oh well see about that!"

He jogged off to his cabin.


	3. I'd Lie

**a/n: I do not own this awesome song! Please review!**

**I'd Lie**

I don't think sitting on the dock has ever looked so good. He talks about school and his crazy teachers, the Aphrodite cabin trying to match him up at camp; but I'm busy taking in every detail of him. The way the wind blows his black hair across his eyes, the way his eyes light up when he says something funny.

"I'll never fall in love, I don't care what those crazy girls from cabin 10 say." He trails his fingers through his hair, and chuckles.

I laugh nervously and trace the whorls in the wooden planks. Oh gods I hope your wrong.

"Did you see the satyrs today? They were chasing the nymphs again, they kept slamming into tree trunks and smashing their noses! You would think they'd figure out that they'll never catch them!"

I forced a smile _'I'll never fall in love.'_

He has no clue, I'm his second best friend at camp and I know him. His favourite colour is blue, he'll argue about anything because in that seaweed brain of his he's never wrong. His birthday is August 18th, he has a beautiful mother, and he shares his father's piercing green eyes and brooding look.

And if you asked me if I'd love him?

I'd lie.

He stands up from the dock and walks away. My gods, if he would only notice that I'm holding every breath for him, you can be so blatant about some things and he doesn't even see. I think he can see through every battle plan and conspiracy, but he can't see into my heart.

Everyday I see him and think _'my gods he's beautiful.'_ so I put on my armour and strap on my knife and pray for a miracle.

So do I love him?


	4. Christmases When YOu Were Mine

**Christmases when you were mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lyrics or characters! They belong to two very awesome people: (who I am not) Taylor Swift and Rick Riordan!**

**Song: Christmases When You Were Mine.**

**So I heard this song in October and have been trying to write a story for it since then! If you haven't heard it then you should really go listen to it! So "Merry Christmas Everybody!" And may 2012 be filled with more awesome books!**

Christmas at Camp Half-Blood was the only Christmas that I had known for years. And this year wasn't supposed to be different.

All activities were called off, Mr. D let a little bit of snow fall and glowing orbs hovered around the big house and the cabins. There was a constant sing-a-long in the amphitheater, a feast in the mess hall and the Aphrodite cabin was hanging mistletoe everywhere. And it was horrible.

Don't get me wrong I'm no scrooge, I love* the holidays. But, well... When you get excited about spending your Christmas break with someone really special and then... They vanish, the cheer and warmth of the season is a cold mockery.

_Please take down the mistletoe, because I don't wanna think about that right now._

I pulled the little plant down from where it hung on the column just above my head.

_Because everything I want is miles away in a snow covered little town._

I tried to keep my thoughts from wandering to Percy, I didn't want to cry again, but failed. Do the romans celebrate Christmas? Is there a lake there where he would kiss another girl underwater? Is he even alive?

I kicked the snow half-heartedly.

_My momma's in the kitchen worrying about me,_

Rachel has been trying to look after me, I guess you could say, since she's been here. Especially since our last counsellors meeting, when I ran out of the big house and collapsed in the woods. The news about the switch had really unnerved me. Sure I knew, but when someone says it aloud, it's different.

Season's greetings hope you're well. Well I'm doing alright if you were wondering, lately I can never tell.

I headed back to my empty cabin. I sifted through the tables full of designs, ran my fingers over the spines of old books and scrolls; the characters were muddled more than usual.

"Annabeth?" Rachel, of course. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"I'm alright." I didn't even turn around.

"Why don't you come to the sing-a-long?"

"I've never been much for singing."

"The satyrs and nymphs are having a snowball fight with some Ares kids."

"Oh. That's cool." I looked at the ground.

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Rach."

"I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time but there were Christmases when you were mine._

The door opened and swung shut, leaving me alone. Christmas was supposed to be a time with friends it was supposed to be fun. Especially this Christmas.

_I've been doing fine without you, really_

_Up until the nights got cold_

_And everybody's here, except you, baby_

_Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

I turned from the shelves, and went to stand on the porch. There were more campers that winter than ever before, but it still felt empty without him. I saw the snowball fight Rachel talked about, Chris and Clarisse were laughing in the thick of it. Clarisse kept pegging the satyrs, while Chris couldn't seem to hit any of them. Then there were Jason and Piper, I had seen them earlier walking through the snow holding hands.

_But for me it's just a lonely time_

_Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

It was just a reminder of the fact that I was alone. Because there were Christmases, summers, quests when he was mine.

_Merry Christmas everybody_

_That'll have to be something I just say this year_

_I'll bet you got your mom another sweater_

_And were your cousins late again_

_When you were putting up the lights this year_

_Did you notice one less pair of hands_

I found myself in the amphitheater sitting next to Rachel in the back row. The Apollo kids were jumping around singing about "the most wonderful time of the year". And the Greek days of Christmas. I wasn't listening though.

Does he even know who I am?

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time, but there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how Percy is tonight.

Because there were Christmases when he was mine.

When you were mine.

**Yay! Thank you so much for reading! And... Review! Please! And doing a poll here: should the next chapter be:**

**A "Breathe by:Taylor Swift" (Percabeth)**

**or**

**"Secrets by:onerepublic" (silena)**

**Review and tell me becuz I can't decide! And if you have other suggestions feel free to share them and I will do my best!**

**StarrySea ;)**


	5. Speak Now

**Speak Now**

**Summary: Jason is getting married to a certain daughter of Aphrodite and Reyna can't hold her peace forever. **

**All lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. (Happy Birthday, Taylor!) **

**Please Review!**

**Jayna forever, if you are a diehard jasper this may make you mad.**

My hand rests cautiously on the door handle of my car as I second guess myself for the millionth time.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

But I remind myself of the Cherokee Beauty queen who charmspoke her way into his heart and I swing open the door and walk up to the doors. Burn the ships. There's no going back.

_but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I follow a group of people in and sneak off with my head down. I notice familiar faces from the corners of my eyes. Frank, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Gwen, Nico...

_I sneak in and see your friends_

The place is plastered with roses and doves, it reeks of Venus. I pass the wedding cake, tall and grand with the lovely couple on top. I pluck of the pretty girl in her white dress. This is war.

_and her snobby little family all dressed in pastel_

I pass a closed door but then stop. It's the enchanted voice of the Jason-stealing she-devil, screaming at her poor unfortunate bridesmaid.

"Hazel! I swear you drop everything! Give me that!"

_and she is yelling at her bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

How in Pluto did you get yourself into a mess like this?

_this is surely not what you thought it would be_

I peer inside the chapel and allow myself to indulge in the thinking of stealing him back. Will you think of me when they say speak now?

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say: "Don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said: "speak now"_

I slip into the curtains at the back of the chapel as people take their seats. This is so below my dignity. When did the battle hardened daughter of Bellona, the praetor of New Rome, become a love sick fool? A little voice whispers a reply. When she met Jason Grace. I take my place on the end aisle seat of the last row, no use hiding now. The seats are all full and the organ starts. I tense trying to keep from plugging my ears, I hate organs. The music sounds more like he and the rest of the procession are being lead to the slaughter, not to be wedded to his dearly beloved. Who, need I add, is far worse than organ music.

_fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and I am hiding in the curtains it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Piper's hair is in a cascade of ringlets down her back, her dress is over done. It fills the aisle and flows behind her for a number of feet. She carries herself like she's all that, and Jason's eyes are on her as she floats toward the altar. I stare at him and can't help thinking how handsome he looks in that tux, and how I should've tried harder to keep him before it came to this.

_she floats down the aisle like a pageant queen but I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me don't you?_

The ceremony begins and the preacher drones on about love and unity, I have to tear my eyes off of him for fear of being noticed. All I'm thinking is that this had better work, because his time is running out and she doesn't deserve him.

_So don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said: "speak now". don't say yes run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said "Speak Now."_

The preacher says the words that I have been waiting to hear. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." I grip the plastic bride in my fingers. He deserves better. And stand up. Every head turns, every eye trained on me intense silence. I look at Jason to get myself talking, his jaw has dropped and his blue eyes bewildered, but almost prideful.

"Jason, I can't hold my peace forever and you deserve better than this."

Piper's face turns red and her mouth falls open.

"You-"

"Will you run away with me?"

For a horrific moment the son of Jupiter is silent, his eyes still on me. Then he speaks,

"I'll meet you at the back, Reyna I'm glad you were around when they said speak now."

Jason walks down the aisle, leaving his bride-to-be at the altar, and takes my hand. Annabeth gives me a thumbs-up from her seat.

And I smile; glad I hadn't talked myself out of this. People start applauding by the time we reach the doors. This would be a wedding they would never forget.

**A/n: hey! Please please review! **

**Merry Christmas people!**

**SS ~~****


	6. Back To December: Hazel

Sammy.

His name brought up regret every mile that she was pulled toward Alaska, pulled away from him. She was constantly asking herself what he would assume had happened when she didn't show up at school the next day or the next week or ever again.

She hung his picture on her wall and stared at it every day. Lost I memory, wondering if he had forgotten her or found another girl.

She was constantly back in the car in 1941, driving away from him for the last time, regretting what she hadn't gotten the chance or the courage to say, and all of the time they hadn't spent together.

She went _Back to December all time._


	7. Back To December: Thalia

"_You aren't Luke, I don't know you anymore."_

The words were true, but she wanted to believe him, she wanted to be his ally. For them to run away again, but those were the old ways and things were changing.

After fighting for so long, so hard he fell down the mountain. She pushed him down. Annabeth shrieked but she didn't care, her own thoughts blinded her. She knew that after that day there would be no going back. This was the end to end it all. And she would go back to the moment that could have changed it all.

She went _Back to December all the time._

**I own no quotes songs et cetera. All rights to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift!**

**Please review**


	8. SuperStar

**SuperStar**

**Back again with another update! Don't ask me how I can relate at least two lines from every song I hear to PJO…. And I know its really short….. **

**So here's "SuperStar" by T-Swift! :) (I own nothing)**

_Good morning loneliness, comes around when I'm not dreaming about you._

Lonely.

That's all I am.

You could call it hurt, love, depression, or abandonment. Which it is, but today I'm simply lonely.

Because I am alone when I'm snapped from my dreams of Percy.

_When my world wakes up today, you'll be in another town._

We're sitting in the dining pavilion for breakfast, and I'm stealing glances at your empty table

As I wake up everyday and try to go into the routine of camp life truly alone, you're in another town.

Another camp.

A long way from me.


	9. Last Kiss again :D

**Hey! So I already did one last kiss but I found another part that goes with PJO, and my favourite topic: Annabeth in the lost hero… lol**

**Please review**

**I own nothing… blah blah blah**

**Last Kiss part 2**

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep. And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe._

The empty feeling in me isn't just from not sleeping or eating, staying up until two a.m and staying on the beach until the harpies find me and then fending them off long enough to return to the cabin.

It's because he's forgetting.

Somewhere out there his memories are gone and with them part of me. I don't need to see him to know that he doesn't remember.

So I finger the photos from the wall, clinging to the memories. All that I have left.

I press my fingers to my pulse to remind myself that I'm alive, then to the black bead on the leather necklace to remind me what I live for.


	10. Say Goodbye

**Hey there people! so this one isn't Taylor swift… its Skillet! So go listen to this song because skillet is amazing! **

**And obviously I own no skillet song lyrics characters books et cetera blah blah blah….**

_**Song: Say Goodbye Skillet**_

_do you remember in December, how we swore we'd never change? Even though you're leaving that our feelings would always stay the same_

I wrapped my fingers through his and stared up at the sky. I leaned my head against his chest, content to stay there forever. He moved, I thought he was going to leave.

"Don't go."

He laughed. "I will *never* leave you Annabeth."

"That's what Luke said." I didn't even mean to speak it aloud, but it was true. I left it hanging as a challenge.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm not going to leave you, Annabeth, I swear."

_I wish we could be laughing, instead I'm left here asking "Do we have to end this now? Can we make I last somehow?" we both know what we gotta say, not today. Cause I don't wanna leave this way_

I blinked away my tears, and with them the memory. I would always love him, even if he forgot. I would give anything to laugh with him now, the closest I come are the memories.

I won't say goodbye, not today, not ever. I don't want us to end this way.


	11. Secrets

**Secrets by OneRepublic**

**Go listen to the song if you haven't heard it! The part I related is in the first verse, so... Yeah! I do NOT own any quotes from TLO, those belong to rick Riordan! ;)**

I slipped into the Ares cabin after a third argument with Clarisse, who refused to come and help. I grabbed her blood red armour off of her bunk and strapped it on, then the boars helmet. All of it felt ridiculously huge, but it didn't matter nothing did. I grabbed her electric spear and left the cabin. Clarisse and chris were nearly to the woods when I went to the sword arena and the volleyball pit to gather campers.

"We're going to battle in manhattan!"

"Why?" Someone demanded.

"Because I said so, that's why. Get your armour!"

We arrived in Manhattan just in time. There was a huge monster, a drakon I think, strangling a building and freaking out the camp. It's eyes shone like spotlights.

We thundered into the battle, I mustered my courage and yelled "ARES!"

Six chariots turned off and joined the battle, but I went for the drakon with the other half. I braced myself, utterly afraid. But I thought about Charlie and pushed fear from my mind.

"Ares to me!" I screamed.

We circled the drakon, and I went to it's face. Stabbing at it's good eye, buying time.

Percy yelled at me, a child of Ares was destined to kill it. But I was giving them false hope, children of Aphrodite aren't children of Ares. I can't kill a drakon.

"ARES!" I shouted again, and charged.

It looked down at me this time. It's spotlight eye full of pure hate, and spit poison onto my face.

I screamed in pain and fell back.

In a daze, campers tried to pull the helmet off but I knew it was too late. The poison had started it's work. Clarisse had followed me, and she killed the monster. She was the hero. When it was over she held my head in her lap.

"You stupid Aphrodite girl, you charged a drakon? Why?"

"It's all my fault," I weakly opened my hand, and gave all of my secrets away.

**Tell me what you thought! (: **


	12. White Horse

**a/n: I feel so accomplished, I actually came up with a decent songFic! (well I'll let you decide on quality.) **

**this is your warning that this is a bit longer than the others… ok so it's a lot longer but you get the idea. Here's hoping that you'll review! And for those of you who are waiting on updates for my other stories, cross your fingers and I'll try and wish the lingering writers block away :D**

**it kinda jumps around, so follow the line breaks! the _italics_ are either her thoughts or a flashback **

**Pairing: THUKE (thaluke) (thaliaxluke) (don't like? Get over it)**

**The lyrics aren't actually in this one so I would listen to the song while you read!**

**(White Horse by Taylor Swift)**

_**White Horse**_

Thalia's pov

I pulled away from Annabeth's hug, still holding her hands looking at this girl the 7-year-old in grungy clothes, who just turned thirteen.

"Luke. Where's Luke?"

The rest of the campers had been dismissed, leaving just a few of us on the hillside; still getting over the shock.

"He's-" Annabeth faltered.

"Luke betrayed us," Percy said. "He's raising an army in Kronos's name to crush the gods."

I took a shaky step back and stared at him in disbelief. Annabeth squeezed my hand, I could tell from her expression that he had been gone for some time.

"Thalia, child." Chiron, the centaur, said gently. "Maybe you need some time alone, to process everything that's happened."

I nodded numbly, sat down on the hillside and stared out at the road.

* * *

><p>Camp was supposed to be wonderful. A <em>'safe-haven for demigods'<em> with _'training'_ and _'fun activities, you'll love capture the flag'_.

It was a full hour after _'lights out'_ and I was still pacing my empty, and well lit, cabin.

My bare feet touched the cold floor and I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at my jacket. I threw it over on the sleeping bag they had brought in for me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sighed.

My fingers closed around a piece of paper. I pulled it out the edges were worn and bent. It was a picture of Luke. I stared at it and straightened the edges, memories flashed through my mind. When I took the picture of him, meeting Annabeth in Virginia, crashing into to him in an alley and finding out we weren't enemies at the ends of each other's weapons. Then I remembered today, he was a traitor. A member of our family who abandoned us. I flung the picture away. Eyes burning, pulse pounding in my ears. Why had I ever believed him?

* * *

><p>After hours of walking the cold floor with the shifting rainclouds and thunder on the ceiling, I collapsed onto the bedroll. It was against the wall next to a brazier, with the statue of my father glowering at me.<p>

"You have no idea what I've been through!" I yelled at him. "Why couldn't you have just let me die? I don't want to live like this!" I stood, "I don't want to live without part of my family!" I pointed at the picture that was laying face up by my boots, smiling at me.

I pulled the brazier from the corner and dragged my bedroll in, out of the statue's line of sight.

I cursed myself for ever loving _him_, for ever indulging in the thought of forever. Things always go wrong because of who I am, and who my father is.

He would never be my prince; the sly son of Hermes had only been a liar. I'm not in Hollywood, this isn't an epic romance for the big screens with fireworks and a happily ever after to tie it all up and send the audience home happy.

This is a camp for half-bloods, who are about to go down. And it's all too late for Luke to come around.

* * *

><p>The next morning Annabeth brought me another picture. It was that do-it-yourself photo booth strip, with all three of us.<p>

"I got this from your bag, after... You know. I thought you should have it." She handed it to me; I didn't look at it for too long, afraid to repeat last night.

"Thanks. Do you- you don't really think he's beyond saving?"

"He poisoned your tree Thalia, he's tried to kill me and Percy. But _I know_ we can get him back."

_I spun around, my spear met by a bronze sword. Blue sparks danced up the shaft. His gaze was intense, blue eyes met mine and hardened as he ducked under my spear and pulled his weapon out of my lock. He tried to knock my legs out from under me as he rolled, I jumped back and tapped my silver chains. His next strike hit the bronze plating and he staggered back at the sight of the gorgon's head. I stepped closer and pushed him farther. He gathered himself and yelled, bringing down his sword in an arc. I rolled backward and the blade met the pavement and skittered out of his hands. He ended up on his knees, reaching for it. Before he could grab it again I put my boot down in the middle of the sword. He sat up panting and met my eyes again. Something occurred to me and I looked down at him._

_He was dirty, covered in scratches and cuts, he had a backpack and a scabbard hung at his side. He looked like he had been sleeping rough for a long time._

_"Whose side are you on?"_

_"I ran away from home, I've been fighting monsters on the streets."_

_"You're a pretty good fighter."_

_"To fight I'd need my sword back," He pointed out._

_I handed it back to him. "Where are you headed?"_

_"No where in particular-_

Wherever the monsters aren't." I finished quietly.

"What?" Annabeth looked at me quizzically. .

"Nothing. We will, that's all."

* * *

><p>"Please Thalia, it's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."<p>

Luke is here, in front of me. He's begging me to join him. Isn't this just what I wanted? To be with him and Annabeth again?

It's so wrong. What happened?

_What happened to Luke Castellan?_

"You aren't Luke; I don't know you any more."

* * *

><p><em>Luke<em>.

I stepped forward, toward the goddess.

_Luke is gone_.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis..."

Oh, it's too late to catch me now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so now that ive fixed the line break issue... ANYWAY REVIEW? PLEASE? **


	13. Innocent

**Taylor Swift. Innocent. _the italics are lyrics _(and the stuff in parentheses is the fic)**

**{as if I could write a song, no I don't own}**

_I guess you really did it this time_

(You were always one for getting in trouble, but how did it come to this?)

_Left yourself in your war path_

(You're laying here in front of us, dying as the world comes crashing down.)

_Lost your balance on a tight rope_

(You were so prideful, spiteful, and angry. Their pity and your failure sent you over the top.)

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

(You listened when he used your anger to bait you into something foolish. And look where it's brought you.)

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

(Do you remember the peanut butter and jelly lunches? With Kool-aid and cookies? Before you ran away?)

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

(Do you remember being small and crawling into bed next to your mom? Before she spoke of fate and shattered your life?)

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

(The innocence of childhood that you gave up when you ran away, isn't that something to be missed?)

_It's alright, just wait and see_

(Everything turned out in the end.)

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

(I never gave up on you.)

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

(Just because of all the mistake you made, it doesn't change who you are. Or who you are to me.)

_You're still an innocent, you're still an innocent_

_Did some things you can't speak of_

(You wouldn't want to tell us about giving yourself to Kronos, and almost ending the world.)

_But at night you live it all again_

(But you will never forget it.)

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now If only you had seen what you know now then_

(You wouldn't be laying here, shattered and dying, if you had seen that your father loved you and it wasn't worth going through all of this because you believed he hated you.)

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days?_

(Is there still a seven year old side of you, who will smile and reach out his hands to catch a lightning bug?)

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

(Do you recall being small and dependent? Willing to play while someone older did what you couldn't?)

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

(Will you ever forget the girl you shared those running years with? Do you still want to be with her for ever or did you just say that?)

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

(Life as a demigod was never easy.)

_32 and still growin' up now_

(We're all still learning. And sometimes you learn the hard way, and it brings you to your knees.)

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent_

_Time turns flames to embers, you'll have new Septembers_

(Time heals all wounds. You'll take rebirth and have many more years to correct your mistakes, even if they aren't yours then.)

_Everyone of us has messed up too_

(No one here is perfect.)

_Lives change like the weather,_

(One day you were part of a family, the next you were leading an army. Life can flip before you can blink.)

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

**I re worked this from my first Percy Jackson fic, (I got rid of that rubbish) so finished product! How was it?**

**For the record this will most likely be the last TAYLOR SWIFT song that I write for… I have had way too much country. Don't fret, the story will continue, just with much better music (like Skillet) so hope you like it! Please review!**


	14. Rumour Has It

**Rumour Has It, By Adele (I don't own lyrics.)**

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will<em>_,_

Reyna stared at Jason's hand with Piper's hand wrapped affectionately around it. She looked like a typical daughter of Venus-Aphrodite, whatever. Perfect long brown hair, tall, tan and those trademark sun catcher eyes. The way she held herself practically screamed: "look at me". That _graecus_would never know (and love) Jason like Reyna does.

_She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?_

Reyna kept looking enviously at Percy and Annabeth who were both practically in tears and still embracing.  
>Didn't Jason remember her like Percy remembered Annabeth? They had known each other for years but a couple of months of memory-missing bliss had erased her and put Piper right next to Jason where she used to be.<br>-Reyna lost herself in the duels they had that seemed to never end. One yelling at the other.  
><em>"You know you can't beat me."<br>"We'll see about that,"  
>Dagger on sword. Be would throw his weapon, spinning, up into the air and it would come down as a lance that ended up at her throat. She smiled, sidestepped and forced him to drop it.-<br>_-_There were days when it would rain, and while everyone else kept to the shelter and warmth of the barracks and villas, she and Jason would be alone in the thunderstorms. He would finger his coin like a fight was coming. The lightning would flash in a dangerously beautiful display, only safe when she was by the side of the son of Jupiter.-_

"Don't you remember?" She searched for her Jason in the eyes of the Greek leader.

_Sure, she's got it all,  
>But, baby, is that really what you want?<em>

Reyna's mind had started picking out details like the fact that Piper was somehow managing to make jeans and an orange t-shirt look hot, and Reyna was wearing a rather undignified purple bed-sheet.  
>Piper was holding Jason's hand after a few months (it may have not even taken that long), while after years of close work Jason had never taken Reyna's hand.<br>When her mind ran out of things to compare it started wandering.  
>-if Jason is holding her hand in front of you then they probably didn't just get together. He probably kissed her, Reyna. He <em>never<em>kissed you. You were his co-worker, and now you're a desperate part of his old life. An unwanted side affect of the move.-

Piper might have been better than Reyna, but was she what Jason _needed._

Aurum growled at Jason, and followed Reyna as she stormed off.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>She made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

Reyna shook her head. Jason didn't seem to notice that with Piper doing all of the talking, he looked weak. Jason Grace: who fought Titans, led armies, rode winds, and called down lightning looked like a weak _graecus_leaning on pretty girl.

_She made your heart melt,  
>But you're cold to the core,<em>

Reyna finally managed to get Jason alone. They stood together on Temple Hill. After a few moments of awkward silence, Reyna spoke.  
>"Percy said he was willing to give you back the praetorship."<br>"You were in good hands while I was gone." His expression was blank, his eyes fixed on the horizon and his tone was cold.  
>"How was... Camp Half-blood?"<br>He started to speak, but his gaze was caught by Piper who was walking across the field of Mars with Annabeth. She smiled and waved up at him.  
>He brought his gaze back to Reyna and seemed to realise that he was really here for the first time.<br>"When did your memory come back?"  
>"Mostly in December when I got back from the quest and it gets clearer everyday."<br>"When did you remember... Me?"  
>He met her gaze and lightning seemed to flash in his eyes. He took her in his arms and whispered "When do you think?"<p>

Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

-  
><strong>Yay! A song fic, it's only been what, a month? Psh. <strong>

**Kinda bad, I know, hope you liked it anyway! I'm starting to really like Adele so some more of her songs might show up! ;)  
>I've found that song fiction is getting harder and harder for me to write. But I'm not going to stop! :) I'm hammering out one for My Immortal, by<br>Evanescence (awesome song. You should go listen to it. but, don't. steal. my. idea. You have been warned.)  
>(as a side note: those of you who requested songs: I have been brainstorming them! I've not forgotten you.)<br>The thing is I'm really involved in The Masquerade, (insert shameless self-advertising bit. *pst* go read it! [and review])  
>Oh and just to let you know: In doing Script Frenzy in April. (*poke* you should do it too!) {if you are, message me!} :) so long story short: I'm going on hiatus... But fret not, I have what? 35 other stories for you can read! ;D<br>Please review!**  
><em><strong>PEACE<strong>_

_**LOVE**_

_**PERCYJACKSON**_


	15. Set Fire To The Rain short

_I set fire to the rain. And I threw us into the flames. - Adele_

* * *

><p>We sat around the campfire, laughing, talking, watching the stars. Just another night leading the Hunt.<p>

I pulled out the old picture out of Annabeth, Luke, and I, that was always in my pocket, Our complexions turned orange in the firelight.

Next to me Phoebe inhaled sharply, "Who _is_that?"

I stared down at the faces in the picture. Of course, it would come across like that. Luke had his arm around me. Who were they? who was he? Before, they had been my family. But now…

I looked her in the eyes and extended my arm, then let go.

The picture fluttered into the fire and vanished among the orange flames.

I could feel my heart beating my eyes stinging but it didn't matter, because he was dead. And I was a huntress. I had a new family now.

So let it burn.

**A bit heartless I know but I was in the mood… **

**so yeah, no more hiatus. I****m back, and still workin away on _my immortal. _its rather long.**

**So I wanted to post a quick something… **

**Please review!**

**(oh yeah, dont own the lyric at the beginning)**


	16. My Immortal

**My Immortal! at long last :) so I don't own any of the lyrics! nope nope nope not mine.. :P**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so tired of being here<em>

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Luke dropped his sword. He had been practicing on the dummies and pretty much anyone who came into the arena but it didn't really matter. It wasn't even like fighting monsters, which was all they were supposedly training for here at Camp Half-Blood. He was still being like a dad to Annabeth, and playing fearless and brave, a battle hardened son of Hermes who could take it. He was so used to running; moving from place to place everyday. There was still an emptiness inside him that Thalia had left; he felt like someone had thrust a spear throughout his heart and he was living with the hole.

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

Luke stood by Thalia's tree, his hand pressed against the rough bark.

"Why?" His voice was hoarse. "Why did you have to go? Being all heroic. We could have made it. WE could have made it."

He slid down, until he was sitting with his back against the tree. "The rain didn't make it look like you weren't crying, but you looked like a hero standing up there with lightning flickering around you. But you had to go. To die. It was your own choice wasn't it?"

Luke felt like he was hanging over a chasm grasping a rope with one hand.

He could hold on to his fearless mentality or he could let go, and fall into his fears, wishes and memories. And the words that he never got to say.

Annabeth was running across the grounds toward him and he summoned enough strength to wrap his other hand around the rope.

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

It was the third night in a row he had woken up breathing hard from a horrible dream with her name on his lips. But it was the first he had woke up screaming for her.

Only a few people stirred, so he crept out of cabin 11. He swore that he could see her standing on the hill, her screams still ringing in his ears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

"Thalia!" He yelled, running toward her.

She turned and smiled that beautiful smile. She was there, she had come back. And she was waiting for him. They could run away again, they could be alone.

Then she vanished, just as he made it to the hilltop.

His chest ached, his breathing was torn. The emotions were slowly consuming him until there would be nothing left but a shell. The true Luke just as locked away as Thalia in that tree.

_Theres just too much that time cannot erase_

Time. Time. Time. Time heals all wounds.

"No it doesn't!" Luke wanted to scream.

Time had slowly been gnawing away at him and glazing the pain over with its horrid assurance that it would continue whether Thalia was alive or dead.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Thalia squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears out. "I'm fine," she insisted. Though she clearly was not fine.

Luke shook his head and brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I've never seen you cry before."

Thalia just shook her head.

"But that's–" he started.

"Oh, shut up,"

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

The sphinx was dangerously close now. Aegis only seemed to slightly affect the monster, whose mind was occupied with the prospect of devouring some heroes. Its next bound turned into a leap and it came down on Thalia, pinning her to the ground. She screamed and tried to fight it off, but her spear clattered out of her hand and rolled just out of her reach.

The sphinx cried with glee. "At last," it murmured, inches from her face.

Luke picked up her spear and ran forward.

The sphinx lunged, and Luke drove the spear between its shoulders. It dissolved with a wail, covering Thalia in dust.

"I thought that was it," she muttered, as he helped her up.

Luke laughed. "You aren't getting out that easy."

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

* * *

><p><strong>please review!<strong>


End file.
